A work in progress
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak and Virgil have a fight, of course, and then there's lots of smut. and Yes, I am very aware of any past and present tense mistakes that I've might of made


"Goddamn it Hotstreak, what did I tell you about stealing?" Virgil growled out angrily. Hotstreak gave him a teasing, but cocky grin in return.

"Not to do it?" Hotstreak replied, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That's it, I give up, I'm gone," Virgil shouted out and stormed out of their living room. A look of panic attached itself to Hotstreak's handsome face and he stormed after his smaller lover.

"Wait, Virgil, wait, I'll give it back," Hotstreak shouted out, one of his large hands grasping one of Virgil's slender wrist, stopping the teenager from leaving their apartment complex hallway.

"Why would you do that? You like stealing way to goddam much, you wont give it back at all, pawn it yeah, but not return it," Virgil growled out, not willing to raise his voice for the neighbors to hear. Hotstreak knew he was in for it when Virgil swore more then twice.

"Babe, you know I'm a work in progress. 'Sides, it's not in yer personality to give up, especially on me," Hotstreak replied, large hand sliding down from Virgil's wrist to lace their fingers together. Virgil sighed and leaned forward, burring his face into Hotstreak's barrel like chest.

"I know. It just makes me mad, when you steal," Virgil said grumpily, a slender arm wrapping around Hotstreak's trim waist. One of Hotstreak's large arms wrapped securely around Virgil's body protectively.

"I know babe, its just who I am though. I love you babe, so very much. I need you," Hotstreak said, nuzzling Virgil's head lovingly. Virgil sighed, disappointed. This always happened after they argued, every time without fail. Virgil knew that Hotstreak adored him, but the red head wouldn't change from his brute persona ever. When they started dating, Virgil was thrilled, he'd always wanted something different in his life. Always being the goody-goody got exhausting after a while and Virgil wanted something unique and dangerous in his life. Virgil buried his face against Hotstreak's barrel like chest again, knowing, without a doubt, that he'd always be the short tempered males boy. That's how people saw him now, as Hotstreak's property and it wouldn't change by a long shot, even after they broke up. And Virgil had a feeling that they would, and Hotstreak was way to possessive to let anyone touch Virgil, even when they were strictly victim and bully. Especially when they were bully and victim. The first time Hotstreak ever picked on Virgil, other bullies thought he was fair game and tried to pick on him too. They all ended up in the hospital with sever lacerations and multiple broken bones, or worse, coma's. Hotstreak, or F-stop at the time, had screamed, very loudly, that Virgil was his to torment, his to break, and currently, his to fuck. The red head was Virgil's first, last, and only sexual partner and Hotstreak would make sure it _stayed_ that way.

Hotstreak grinned down at his Virgil and went to pull his boy back into their apartment to claim him again. Though he frowned when Virgil didn't budge from his spot out in the hallway.

"Virgil, come inside," Hotstreak said, raspy voice quiet.

"We're not doing this again Francis," Virgil replied, pulling back to look Hotstreak in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hotstreak's voice had a gentle growl in it.

"You quit, legitimately quit, or I'm gone. Preeminently," Virgil said bravely, though he quacked inside. Hotstreak felt a surge of panic enter his dark heart before his green eyes narrowed. He growled lowly in his throat before picking Virgil up and throwing him over a broad shoulder like a sac of potatoes. The small hero let out a terrified yelp and tried to wiggle out of the strong grasp, but to no avail. Virgil knew better then to call for help, Hotstreak would look it as a challenge for people to try and take the hero away. Moments later, Virgil was dumped onto their bed unceremoniously with an aggressive Hotstreak laying on him and kissing hungrily.

"Yer mine Virgil, no one else's. Only mine, I wont let anyone come near you," Hotstreak growled out possessively when he had pulled back. Virgil moaned when the pyro began to rock his pelvis against his.

"I-I know that. I'll always be yours, I just don't want you to steal, ooohhh," Virgil said with a moan, bucking against his lover. Hotstreak thrusted against his boy harshly, needing to hear Virgil's pleasured noises.

"Why do you want me to change so much?" Hotstreak growled out, while he stripped them of their cloths. Virgil gave him a desperate look, panic clear on his adorable face.

"Cause you'll never come back," Virgil replied, terror completely obvious in his voice, it stopped Hotstreak dead when he heard that. It made him worried.

"What?" The brute was completely confused as he looked down at his heart and soul. Virgil blinked owlishly for a few long moments before answering the red head.

"If you steal or do gang things, you'll never back cause you'll get arrested," Virgil moaned out, his slender chocolate hands clutched at Hotstreak desperately. The red head tilted his head, still confused as fuck, his worry growing.

"Baby, I'll always come back, I promise," Hotstreak said reassuringly. Tears welled in Virgil's chocolate eyes, making Hotstreak want to go berserk and kill someone. He always hated seeing Virgil cry, though he was still confused about what the exact issue was.

"Mom said that too, and she never came back," Virgil all but sobbed out. Hotstreak's eyes when Virgil said that. Hotstreak knew, _ knew, _Virgil hadn't gotten over his mothers death, but he hadn't realized Virgil was this freaked out about people leaving.

'_This would explain why Virgil gets so freaked out when one of us leaves him. He began to associate leaving with death,' _ Hotstreak thought as his own heart began to shatter. The red head leaned down and kissed Virgil deeply, hungrily and possessively, letting him know that he was safe and well cared for. Virgil kissed back, wanting that connection with his lover. They spent a few moments frenching before they pulled apart, panting heavily and breaths mingling.

"You love so thoroughly and so deeply. It's a wonder that you're not more broken by this," Hotstreak said, leaning down for another kiss.

"Love *kiss* you *kiss* always *kiss* Francis," Virgil responded between their hungry kisses. A large hand reached out and began desperately searching for some kind of lubricant. He found it minutes later underneath a pillow and basically ripped off the lid before the contents were squeezed onto a desperate hand to coat both thick cock and fingers. Virgil moaned loudly when two large fingers slammed into his well used entrance.

"So tight, so wonderfully tight," Hotstreak grunted, loving the heated, velvet walls crushing his fingers in their intimate caress.

"Please Francis, please," Virgil begged out wetly, hips bouncing wildly on Hotstreak's thick digits. Two more fingers entered the small body and Virgil's moans grew louder.

"Damn Virgil, your sensitive today, I haven't even hit your prostate yet," Hotstreak with a grin.

"Don't leave me, please don't ever leave me," Virgil moaned out, body thrashing against the invading digits.

"Never, Virgil, never. Yer mine and I wont ever leave, not ever," Hotstreak replied hotly, before pulling his fingers out and grabbed Virgil by the knees and spread them up and out. He alined himself with Virgil's entrance, rubbing his weeping tip against Virgil's hole, soaking it with pre-cum.

"Then why do you keep getting arrested?" Virgil panted out, hands gripping cotton sheets tightly.

"It amuses the fuck outta me to see the cops freak," Francis replied before slamming harshly into Virgil's body. Virgil shrieked, body arching up into a taught bow, clenching the large length within him.

"Francis!" Virgil moaned out desperately as Hotstreak began to pound into his upraised body. Hotstreak's grip at Virgil's knees tightened desperately before moving one slender leg over his shoulder. Hotstreak's now free hand slid down a smooth, slender leg to grasp Virgil's hip tightly, making a mark in the process.

"Mine," Francis grunted out before leaning over Virgil to get a deeper angle. Virgil shrieked again in pleasure as Hotstreak's cock deepened with his harsh thrusting.

"D-don't l-leave me," Virgil cried out again as his body went into the first orgasm of the night, spilling his seed between them.

"Mine," Francis growled again, his thrusts getting more frantic.

"Yours," Virgil screamed back as he felt another orgasm begin to stir within him. The muscles that surrounded Hotstreak's length began to twitch and tighten around him wildly.

"Oh God," Francis grunted out in pleasure.

"HARDER!" Virgil screamed when Hotstreak started to hit his prostate relentlessly. The pyro groaned again before his hands tightened to new, bruising levels, before his thrusts grew deeper, hardening due to Virgil's plea. Moments later, Virgil orgasmed hard, splattering their stomachs with his sticky, white seed. The hero's inner muscles tightened unbearably, crushing Hotstreak's desperate length in velvet hot heat. Francis bucked hard once, twice, thrice and a fourth time before his scalding seed painted Virgil's insides in white. Both froze, panting, and still connected with each other.

"Ooohhh," Virgil moaned out as his legs dropped to the bed and Francis collapsed on top of him. Francis nuzzled Virgil's throat before he began to gently suck and nip at it. Soon enough, another hickey adorned Virgil's throat, replacing a fading one. Hotstreak pulled back with a grin before looking down at Virgil's adorable face.

"I'll stop," Hotstreak said suddenly, breaking Virgil's pleasant fuzz.

"Hmm?" Virgil replied, his inner muscles still twitching happily around Hotstreak's length.

"I'll stop doing gang stuff, and stealing," Hotstreak answered, hands roaming over Virgil's slender body. Virgil's eyes widened curiously, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Not that I'm not pleased, but why? You love doing that stuff," Virgil questioned sleepily.

"Love you more," Hotstreak said gruffly, before rolling his hips into Virgil, not used to all this touchy feely crap. The hero let loose a moan as Hotstreak began to thrust lazily into the body below him.

"Didn't know you could be sweet Frankie," Virgil replied with a deep moan.

"Only for you," Francis replied, large hands clasping Virgil's larger then normal hips. The larger male kissed Virgil's chocolate mouth hungrily, his desperate need filling him again. The pyro shuddered when he heard Virgil let out a gasp of pleasure, loving the lusty sounds falling from plump lips. The red head loved every noise that fell from that plump mouth, every sound, every word. Everything that came from Virgil's mouth was a pleasant experience for Francis, even when Virgil was shouting in anger.

"Ooommm, there," Virgil begged, voice breathy from pleasure. His dark legs wrapped securely around Hotstreak's waist, trying to get his lover closer. Francis smirked darkly before kissing Virgil possessively. Seconds later, Virgil was flipped over onto his hands and knees and was being plowed into savagely. Virgil's eyes rolled back into his skull as he grasped desperately at their white cotton sheets. Hotstreak's hands grasped Virgil's hips hotly as he snapped his hips into the body below him. Francis knew he was going to properly make up with Virgil in the morning, but now he was going to make Virgil cry in physical pleasure. Virgil began to scream loudly as Francis relentlessly beat his cock into him in several frantic movements. Virgil's prostate seemed to be destined to be beaten savagely.

"Fuck Virgil," Hotstreak groaned out as those velvet walls he loved so much clenched around him wildly.

"Harder!" Virgil panted out before Francis thrusted in so hard, Virgil ended up collapsing onto his stomach. The only part of Virgil's body that was propped up currently, was Virgil's hips, which Francis still had gripped tightly in his hands. Francis pounded savagely into Virgil's willing body, wanting to fill Virgil to the brim. Virgil shouted loudly as he climaxed onto the bed, Francis not that far behind, before the red head collapsed on top of him. Both panted and gasped from the after effects of passionate make up sex, shuttering from the receding pleasure. When his breath had been caught, Hotstreak rolled onto his side, bring Vigil's body with him. The two lovers were still intimately connected together, both knowing that the sex wasn't over. Hotstreak's arms wrapped around his smaller lover possessively, while nuzzling Virgil's head lovingly.

"Virg'?" Hotstreak asks, one hand stroking Virgil's slightly full abdomen.

"Yeah?" Virgil replies, hands still gripping the sheets desperately.

"Marry me?" Hotstreak asks, nervous. Virgil sat up quickly, and half turned to stare at his older lover, a groan loosening from his throat as Hotstreak's soft shaft rubs his insides.

"What?" Virgil asks, not daring to hope or believe this was happening. The red head didn't like the thought of marriage. To him, it only led to heart break and abandonment. Hotstreak closed his green eyes briefly.

"Marry me?" He asks again.

"Really?" Virgil asks, voice and eyes wet.

"Yes," Hotstreak responds, a large hand rubbing the ripening abdomen gently.

"YES!" Virgil shouted and managed to pull himself off of Francis's length to tackle him. Many frantic kisses later, Virgil's straddles Francis's waist and shoves the hardening length back into his well used body. The hero rides Hotstreak with a wild abundance, clenching at the staff like the starving would food. Francis clutched Virgil's hips as an attempt to stay in control, but he knew that this was Virgil's show now. Virgil bounced on Hotstreak's rock hard cock, doing every trick he knew that would please his Francis most. It worked, of course, Hotstreak's eyes are rolling back and his mouth is slightly open, getting air and letting loose little pleasured sounds. Virgil's slender hands are currently placed on Hotstreak's wide chest for balance, the hero feels the rapid thump-thump of the heart that's beating below muscle and bone. He's moaning well, loving the feel of a thick piece of meat pierce his willing body seemed like hours later, both climax again, for what seems like a final time, collapsing together in a sticky, sweaty mess. Hotstreak's strong arms wrap securely around the slender body laying on top of him, desperate to keep Virgil with him at all times. With their marriage, Virgil would always be his, and his alone. Though, the child growing within Virgil's fertile womb was the real clincher in this relationship.

"Lets take a bath," Hotstreak said, raspy voice tired, before he sat up. Virgil moaned and clung to the body holding him.

"To sleepy," Virgil whined as Francis managed to slide to the edge of the bed. As he stands, Virgil wraps his slender arms and legs around him, desperate to keep them connected.

"We're all sweaty Virg," Hotstreak replied, large hands cupping Virgil's full ass, supporting the slight wait of the hero.

"So, you don't want my cum all over you?" Virgil replied with mock anger.

"Yeah, ya caught me, I don't want your sex juices all over me," Hotstreak replied back, sarcasm dripping down his words. They managed to get to the bathroom with much of an issue, though Virgil kept making sexy little groaning noises every time he was jostled. Hotstreak's cock rubbing his insides was always a pleasant experience for the hero, and the brute knows this. He also knows that Virgil may not be up for a fourth round, though Hotstreak was always up for more. The bang had made Hotstreak have a very rapid recovery time in everything he did, especially with sex. The red head had pinned Virgil many times and has had sex with him for hours at a time. While the two are in the bath, they manage to roll into a fourth round, though Virgil's voice was horse from their fight and their previous three rounds. The hero was sore from their earlier rabid sex, but didn't deny his older lover. He never did, which is probably why they have a life growing in his surprisingly adapted body now.

"More," Virgil begged out horsely as he's pressed into the shower wall (it's a bath/shower mix). Hotstreak did give him more, thrusting harshly into his boys body.

"There, Frankie, there," Virgil gasped as Francis grazed against Virgil's prostate.

"All right," Francis responded, aiming his overly large length at Virgil's pleasure button.

"Oohh, Franciiss," Virgil dragged out, clawing the red heads broad back.

"Yeess," Francis hissed back when Virgil's body began to tighten in pleasure again. This continued for another twenty minutes, sloshing water onto the bathroom floor with their frantic moves. Virgil didn't know how but Francis managed to get both of his legs over the red heads broad shoulders and was standing. Virgil was completely dependent on Hotstreak holding him up. This position had never been tried in the shower before, or against any wall in the apartment, and it felt wonderful. Gravity was helping Hotstreak plunge deeper then he had ever been, hitting Virgil's insides with pleasant accuracy.

"Oh," Virgil gasped out, a mini orgasm rippling through his anal muscles as Hotstreak continued his relentless thrusting. Hotstreak, Virgil knew, loved having sex, loved doing it until both parties were too exhausted or too dehydrated to continue. Virgil had gotten used to having long hours of sex with Francis, knowing that the red head craved it like food. What Virgil didn't know is that while Francis loves sex, he's never done the long drawn out hours of love play they did almost constantly. The red heads always done one night stands before, using condoms every time. Virgil's the only one who has ever been worthy of Hotstreak's seed filling his insides. Many girls, and a good chunk of guys, all wanted to feel Hotstreak raw, filling them up with his hot seed. The red head had always been cautious about it, using protection for many different reasons, but one main one that was purely selfish at heart. His seed only deserved to be splattered into the best of the best. Hotstreak has always prided himself in choosing the best, being that picky has helped him greatly in the past, choosing the best equipment or jewels when he stole. It's this picky-ness that Ebon valued when he choose Hotstreak for his gang. Virgil's the only person that has gotten to have Hotstreak's life giving seed coating his insides. The only one perfect enough for Francis to even consider having kids with. The red head always choose the best, especially for himself, and Virgil, to him, is the best.

"Deeper," Virgil panted out harshly into his ear, and Francis concedes to his lover's wish, going as deep as humanly possible. Slender, dark hands scratch at Hotstreak's back and tangle in his hair, as their love making continues. It didn't take long for Virgil to splatter his own seed between them again, but Francis continues as if nothing happened. Hotstreak could be a very single minded person when he wants to be, and sex with Virgil always keeps him focused. Hotstreak came seconds later, but continues savagely pounding as if nothing happened.

Its during their seventh round of the evening, this time seated on a kitchen chair, that Francis notices that Virgil's basically stopped moving, acting like rag-doll. Virgil's done this before, where he stops moving and lets Francis fuck him. Its like the red head had fucked him so stupid he forgot to move.

"You okay?" Hotstreak asked, stilling the bouncing he's making Virgil do on his rod. Virgil makes a deep desperate sound, as if he's devastated that they've stopped. He wiggles in Hotstreak's lap, trying to continue their harsh rhythm of sex. Hotstreak doesn't move, and grips Virgil's hips hard enough to still them.

"Don't stop, please," Virgil manages to gasp out, leaning his tired body against Hotstreak. The read head corked a brow, but knew that now wasn't the time to stop fucking his boy. The first time they did their hours long fuck session, something in Virgil broke slightly, and Hotstreak knew the how and the why. Virgil just got addicted to their sex, that was it. Hotstreak began to move Virgil's hips up and down on his stiff rod, still slightly concerned. The red head knew it'd be worse to stop giving into Virgil's sex addiction, a previous mood swing proved that. Virgil loved sex almost as much as Hotstreak did now, and Hotstreak was always willing to have sex with Virgil. Moments later, Virgil climaxed rather weakly, voice to horse to do anything above a pleased whimper.

Hotstreak came violent a few seconds later, again coating Virgil's insides with his to hot seed. The white fluid doesn't stay in that wonton body that he loves so much, though the pyro didn't really care. His seed was already trapped inside Virgil's body, creating their child, plus most of the white fluid was staining the back of Virgil's thighs. Strong arms wrap securely around the hero as Hotstreak stands. He's only slightly concerned when Virgil doesn't shift against his body, acting more like a used rag-doll. Hotstreak frowns deeply and goes to their bedroom, by the time he lies them down, Virgil's fast asleep, clutching onto the his lover tightly. The read head knows when to not push it, knowing he might have taken their love making to far this time. Foley said that Virgil need a lot more rest right now, and not to be to rough during sex, and if they did do it, be slow and gentle. Hotstreak is neither slow or gentle, he doesn't know how to be, but for Virgil, he'll try.

Moments later, both were pleasantly passed out, secure in each others embrace. It wouldn't be until late morning, early afternoon, when they would get up. Virgil would complain about being extremely sore, and Hotstreak would message his back with his hot hands until his boy was goo. And of course, it wouldn't be until late afternoon when they'd actually leave their apartment, Hotstreak having fucked Virgil stupid, again, because of all the sex noises Virgil had made during the message. But that wasn't until the morning.


End file.
